Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo
Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo ist der dritte Film der Rebuild of Evangelion-Reihe. Diese werden von Kazuya Tsurumaki und Hideaki Anno produziert. Handlung Asuka in Evangelion Einheit 02 und Mari in Evangelion Einheit 08 wurden von Misato um die Erdumlaufbahn positioniert um Evangelion Einheit 01 aus einem Tesserakt-ähnlichen Sarg zu holen, welcher nach dem Ende von Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance versiegelt wurde. Während der Operation wurden die beiden jedoch von der Nemesis-Serie left|Mari und Asuka retten Shinji|150pxangegriffen. Mari verliert die Höhe und Asuka schreit nach Shinji, dass er etwas tun sollte. Der Sarg verschießt einen "Augen-Strahl", welcher die Nemesis erfolgreich zerstört. Einheit 01 geht wieder "schlafen", während Asuka mit ihm zur Erde hinabsteigt. Kaworu beobachtet die Situation von der Erde aus und kommentiert, dass er aufgeregt sei, Shinji zu treffen. Shinji wird aus dem Kern der Einheit 01 gebracht und von WILLE in eine physische Form zurückgebracht. Er bekommt einer körperliche Untersuchung von Sakura Suzuhara und wird daraufhin von WILLEs Crew kalt empfangen, einschließlich Misato. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkt Shinji, dass er einen DSS-Choker trägt. Während er fragt wo Rei sei, erklärt Ritsuko ihm, dass er nun nicht mehr nur keine Evangelion steuern könne, sondern für den Fall, dass er in einem Evangelion aufwachen sollte, eine Bombe im DSS-Choker explodieren wird, um ihn aufzuhalten. Ritsuko gab ihm dann einige Sachen zurück- inklusive seinen SDAT-Player. Kurz darauf stellte sich Sakura als Tōjis Schwester vor und Shinji nahm an, dass es sich um Tōjis große Schwester handelt. Dies korrigierte Sakura jedoch und sagte, sie wäre seine kleine Schwester -zu Shinjis thumb|Sakura offenbart sich als Tojjis Schwester.Verwunderung. Er wollte gerade Fragen, warum dies der Fall ist, bis Asuka eintrat und sagte, er sei vierzehn Jahre in Einheit 01 gefangen gewesen. Diese trug jetzt eine Augenklappe. Während sie auf Shinji zutrat, freute er sich, dass sie überlebt habe. Er verstummte jedoch, nachdem Asuka mit ihrer vollen Kraft gegen die Glasscheibe schlug. Nach einer emotionalen Konfrontation mit Asuka fragte Shinji, warum diese nicht gealtert ist. Asuka antwortete ihm, dass es die Schuld des "Fluches des Evangelion" sei. Shinji bewegte sich nach dem Gespräch durch die AAA-Wunder, wo plötzlich Evangelion Einheit 00 eindrang. Durch das Schiff drang Reis Stimme, welche Shinji bat mitzukommen. Währenddessen wurde Einheit 00 mit allen möglichen Geschossen abgeschossen. Misato taucht auf und versucht ihn zu stoppen. Shinji fragt, warum sie Einheit 00, gesteuert von Rei abschießen und meint, dass es doch ein Evangelion sei. Misato sagte jedoch, dass sie es abschießen eben weil es ein Evangelion sei. Shinji fragt daraufhin, dass es doch Nerv sei. Misato aber enthüllt WILLEs Existenz und deren Ziel, NERV und die Evangelions auszulöschen. Voller Wut betritt Shinji die Handfläche von Einheit 00. Bevor Einheit 00 jedoch floh, schrie Sakura Shinji hinterher, dass er bitte keinen Evangelion steuern solle. Rei führt Shinji durch die Ruinen der Geofront ins Terminal Dogma, wo sich NerVs neues Hauptquartier befand. Rei führte Shinji zu seinen Vater, welcher nun ein Visier vor den Augen trug. Er begrüßte seinen Sohn und erklärt ihm, dass er immer noch versucht das Projekt der menschlichen Instrumentalität zu vollenden. Trotz SEELEs Schweigen, befiehlt Gendo Shinji zusammen mit Kaworu Evangelion Einheit 13 zu steuern. Nach dem Gespräch machte Shinji einen Rundgang durch das Zentral Dogma, stößt Shinji wieder auf Rei, welche anscheinend keinerlei Erinnerung an deren gemeinsame Zeit, wenig Verständis für die Welt hat und nur das tut, was man ihr befielt. Shinji schließt daraus, dass das nicht "seine" Rei sei. Zurück in seinem Zimmer, bemerkt Shinji, dass sein SDAT-Player kaputt war. Lange saß er allein in seinem Zimmer, bis er Kaworu hörte, der draußen auf dem Klavier spielte. Shinji bemerkte es und ging nach draußen. Kaworu forderte daraufhin Shinji auf, mitzuspielen und schnell lernte er zusammen mit Kaworu Klavier zu spielen. Während dieser Zeit kamen sich die beiden näher, bis Shinji Kaworu fragte, ob er seinen SDAT-Player reparieren könnte. Kaworu versprach es zu reparieren. Nachdem Shinji ihn dann fragte, woher er so viel weiß, sagte er nur, er hätte einfach nur mehr Zeit auf der Erde verbracht. Im Verlaufe der Zeit, die Shinji vor ihrthumb|Kaworu und Shinji kommen sich im Verlaufe der Geschichte näher.en Einsatz mit Kaworu verbrachte, fragte Shinji, was eigentlich in den letzten vierzehn Jahren passiert sei. Kaworu fragte, ob er es wirklich wissen wolle, was Shinji bejahte. Kaworu nahm daraufhin Shinji mit zu den Ruinen von Tokyo-3. Dort war der Mond, sowie die Erdoberfläche, mit roten Kreuzen bedeckt waren. Das Gelände war mit roten Kristallen überzogen, welche wie Evangelions geformt waren. Shinji hat dafür aus Versehen dafür gesorgt, dass Evangelion Einheit 01 erwachte, was den Near Third Impact auslöste. Dies zerstörte ganz Tokyo-3 und hatte weitere negative Auswirkungen auf die Welt. Danach erklärte Kaworu die Natur des Projekts der menschlichen Instrumentalität, zu Shinjis Schrecken: Durch das Töten alles Leben auf der Erde kann neues Leben geschaffen werden, das die "Frucht des Lebens" trägt. Rei befand sich währenddessen in einem LCL Bunker, wo sie die gleiche Vision von Rei II sag, die Shinji sah, als er zum ersten mal nach Tokyo kam. Nach einiger Zeit, lud Fuytsuki Shinji zu einem Shogi Spiel ein. Dies benutze Fuyutsuki jedoch nur als Vorwand, um mit Shini über seine Mutter zu sprechen. Nachdem Fuyutsuki frug, ob er sich an seine Mutter erinnern könne, meinte Shinji, dass sie gestorben sei, als er noch klein war. Fuyutsuki ließ ihn den Satz jedoch nicht aussprechen und zeigte Shinji ein Bild von seiner Mutter. Shinji erkannte schnell die Ähnlichkeit mit Rei in seiner Mutter. Fuyutsuki sagte daraufhin, dass seine Mutter gar nicht tot sei- sondern sie im Evangelion Einheit 01-Kern versiegelt ist. Über den Verlust seiner Frau entsetzt, versuchte Gendo Yui zu klonen und erschuf dabei Rei. Die "neue" Rei ist nur ein weiterer Klon der Ayanami-Serie. Die Offenbarung bringt Shinji zu einem geistigen Zusammenbruch, bis Kaworu eingriff. Dieser bat ihn Einheit 13 mit ihm zu steuern. Shinji weigerte sich zuerst und kam mit dem Argument, dass er das eh nicht tuen könne, da er den Choker hatte. Als Antwort darauf, nahm Kaworu Shinjis Choker und setzte diesen auf seinem Hals. Shinji schaute ihn entsetzt an, doch dieser sagte nur, dass dazu doch Freunde da seien. Er führte mit Gendos Plan fort: Kaworu und Shinji müssen Einheit 13 in das Terminal Dogma steuern, um den Lanze des Cassius und den Lanze des Longinus aus Liliths Leiche zu ziehen. Was jedoch Kaworu nicht wusste, war es, dass die Speere den Fourth Impact auslösen würden. Gendo hatte Kaworu nur erklärt, dass die Speere Shinjis Schaden in der Welt rückgängig machen würden, was jedoch eine Lüge war. Erfreut stimmte Shinji Gendos Lüge zu. Kaworu und Shinji betraten das Doppel-Cockpit von Evangelion Einheit 13 und gehen zum Terminal Dogma. Jedoch verfolge Rei sie als Rückendeckung, falls ein Angriff WILLEs erfolgen solle. An der Brücke der AAA-Wunder, bemerkt Misato die Aktivierung von Einheit 13 und schickte Asuka und Mari, um diese abzufangen. Shinji und Kaworu erreichen Liliths verfallene und kopflose Leiche. Während Shinji sich Lilith näherte, bemerkte Kaworu, dass etwas nicht stimmte. thumbPlötzlich stürmten Asuka und Mari rein und brachten Evangelion Mark.06, dazu den zwölften Engel freizugeben. Kaworu bestand darauf, dass Asuka und Mari aufhören Shinji und Rei anzugreifen und Shinji zu entzünden. Shinjis Wut führte zu einem halben Erwachen von Evangelion Einheit 13 und Kaworus Kontrolle über den Evangelion versagten. Kaworu bemerkt, dass die Lanze des Cassius eigentlich eine zweite Lanze des Longinus sei. Asuka und Kaworu beten, Shinji die Lanze nicht zu entfernen aber Shinji meinte, dass er endlich seine Fehler wieder gutmachen wollte und zog beide Lanzen aus Liliths Leiche. Als die Speere entfernt wurden, erwachte Einheit 13 vollkommen und verwandelte sich in einen Riesen aus Licht. Die Kammer von Guf öffnete sich und der Fourth Impact begann. Kendo begann währenddessen SEELE abzuschalten und offenbarte, dass SEELE nicht menschlich seien, da diese ihm während der Abschaltung Glück wünschten und seine Pläne genehmigten. Einheit 13 erhob sich im Himmel und Kaworu offenbarte sich Shinji, als der erste Engel. Er begann sich mit Einheit 13 voll zu synchronisieren, und opferte sich dadurch, um den Fourth Impact zu verhindern. Der Choker spürte Kaworu und tötete Kaworu letzendes. Die kopflose Mark.06 bekam Adams Gefäß und griff die AAA-Wunder an, welche nun auch angekommen war. Während Rei hilflos im Cockpit saß, zerstörte Asuka Mark.06 und befreite den Entry Pluig. Mari gab Shinjis Entry Pluig frei, während Einheit 13 zu Boden fiel und wurde zerstört. Gendo und Misato zogen sich zurück. Eine unbestimmte Zeit später fand Asuka, Shinji und Rei. Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg durch die rote Wüste um Misato und die anderen Mitglieder WILLEs zu finden.thumb|Asuka rettet Shinji Produktion Der Film wurde im September 2006 als der dritte Teil der Rebuild of Evangelion-Reihe geleaked und hat zusammen mit Evangelion:Final einen vorläufigen Release Termin für den Sommer 2008 bekommen. Vor dem August 2011 wurde nur wenig über den Film geleaked. Aber es wurde tatsächlich im Verlaufe der fünf Jahre ein Bild vom Computer-Grafik Chef Shuichi Heishi ein Bild von dem früheren Standes des Evangelion 3.33 Logos, sowie ein Bild von Einheit 00 enthüllt. Auch im Juni 2011 wurde Hideaki über den Fortschritt des Filmes ausgefragt. Dieser erwiderte jedoch bloß, dass man nur geduldig sein solle. Am Anfang der Produktion war der offizielle Name des Films (ヱ ヴ ァ ン ゲ リ ヲ ン 新 劇場版: 急 , "Evangelion Shin Gekijōban: Kyū". In der von 2.0 erhaltenen Vorschau stand statt dem "Kyū" ein "Q". Der vollständige internationale Titel "You Can (Not) Redo" wurde am 01.01.2012 bekannt gegeben. Bei EVA-EXTRA Live-Screening in Japan und der offiziellen Website von Evangelion wurde bestätigt, dass der Veröffentlichungstermin des Films am 17.11.2012 sei. Am 11.11.2012 wurde bestätigt, dass die Laufzeit des Films 106 Minuten betragen würde. Synchronisation Soundtrack Die Musik von Evangelion 3.33 wurde von Shiro Sagisu komponiert und im London Studio Orchestra aufgeführt. Am 28.11.2012 wurde der Soundtrack auf zwei Discs verteilt, welche den vollständigen Soundtrack des Filmes enthielten, sowie einige Bonus Stücke. Trailer thumb|center|500px Galerie Trivia *Laut dem DVD-Cover ist der Film ab 16 Jahren freigegeben. *Evangelion: 3.33 - You can (not) redo ist der vorraussichtlich vorletze Teil der Rebuild of Evangelion-Filme. en:Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo fr:Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Rebuild of Evangelion